lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Ultimate Showdown/@comment-35080473-20181226050546/@comment-35080473-20181228023032
There was a little reminder that Zira said to Kion, "Scar and I were close. Very close. He taught me all about the Roar (of the Elders) . If it weren't for your father (Simba), he'd still be king of the Pride Lands!", meaning she must've been Scar's mate from the episode "Lions of the Outlands" and the movie The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Also, Kion Roared at the Outsiders to a termite mount far away from the Outlands and Pride Lands; Zira declared to be their new home. The Army of Scar was first shown in "The Scorpion's Sting", although many TLG fans wanted Zira and the Outsiders to be part of Scar's collective of Outlanders. Besides, Zira and the other Outsiders don't even know about Scar's army yet. My thought for Makini as being a babysitter for Tiifu and Zuri is because she can do fun things with them, make paintings as she did for the Royal Family, or the most important part: guarding for defense from Scar's army. There could be something if Kiara tells her friends that she has to go with the Royal Family with Makini watching them at Pride Rock because it's a Princess' duty to keep the Pride Lands safe and that going to the Outlands may be dangerous. Besides, Tiifu is supposed to be the youngest cub in the Pride Lands. During the possible biggest battle for the defeat of Scar, Shupavu's Group, Kenge and Sumu sneak up inside Pride Rock to paralyze from Kenge's bite, or get stung from Sumu's venom for the three, but Makini could take the cubs deep beneath the Lair of the Lion Guard to the chamber and take cover where Kion's Lion Guard discover they were the secret to defeat great evil from "Cave of Secrets". While they're busy against the skinks, monitor lizard and scorpion, Janja's clan, Reirei's pack, Kiburi's float and Mzingo's flock would handle on Simba's pride and the other herds/groups. Zigo, Zito and Johari might help fight against Scar because they are the strongest members of Ma Tembo's Herd while Nyuni from "The Morning Report" would help Bupu to fight also. I also can see this right now where Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Timon, Pumbaa, Simba, Nala and Kiara confront Scar and Ushari and this quote: 'Scar: '"You and your Royal Family and friends have fell into my biggest trap ever. To finish all of you, the Pride Lands, and get my revenge!" 'Kion: '"Not anymore, Scar. Me, the Lion Guard, my family, and friends are all here to defend....until the Pride Lands end." Then Simba, Nala and Kiara take on Ushari, Timon and Pumbaa take on Janja's clan and Reirei's pack, and the Lion Guard start to pace around the volcano where wind picks up to become the worthy powerful, unstoppable, force that Askari's Lion Guard used and Scar utterly screams in defeat before he disappears to nothing. The rest of the Outlanders are defeated by the Pride Landers, Rafiki and Zazu, and Makini, Tiifu and Zuri knocked out Shupavu's group, Kenge and Sumu. When the Royal Family, Lion Guard, Rafiki, Makini, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa head back to Pride Rock and finally relax for the night, Makini leads Tiifu and Zuri out of the chamber to reunite with everyone else. Then Mufasa appears, congratulates all of them for their duty in defeating Scar once and for all. Simba and Kion thank Ma Tembo, Makuu, Bupu, Laini, Twiga and even Nyuni alongside their herds, floats and groups for their skills to defeat the evil Outlanders. Meanwhile, in a distance from the termite mount, Zira growls, then proclaims to soon get revenge on Simba, the Pride Lands, and the Lion Guard as well, then heads back to remind Kovu, Nuka and Vitani about the defeat of Scar.